reawakenedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rain of April
}} The Rain of April (sometimes referred to as The Placebo Effect: The Rain of April) is the third spin-off in the Placebo Effect series by Todd Dawson-Cooper. On January 30th, 2014, a preview of the book was posted on the writing website Figment for people to read for free. The Rain of April is unique in the fact that, with the exception of the characters, the story itself bares little-to-no relation to the rest of the Placebo Effect franchise, It does however give a full introduction to the key character of Clarissa Belle, who appeared as nothing more than a cameo in previous installments. The book chronologically set between the events of Requiem and Faust and revolves around Liam's meeting with Clarissa Belle and their relationship. Book description Shortly after the passing of his mother, Liam Kendall struggles with life once more, as his family falls apart and he must bare the burden of protecting his younger sister from his alcoholic father, things take a change when Liam meets schizophrenic Clarissa Belle. As the two begin to get closer and more intimate, secrets are revealed and a bond is formed that Liam will never soon forget. Characters See The Rain of April Characters Plot Chapter 1: Introduction The Rain of April begins with a recap of the events of the Placebo Effect trilogy, including the two spin-off's Hell Chapter and Trial By Fire through the eyes of Liam Kendall. Chapter 2: The Funeral In mid-March, Liam sits in a cab along with his father John Kendall and sister Kathryn Watson, during the ride he takes notice of a malnourished dog crossing the road. It is then that Liam and family arrive at the funeral home where the funeral for his mother is being held. As they exit the vehicle, John tips the driver. Liam enters the funeral home and is greeted by his grandparents, who Kathy quickly sucks up to. Liam however wanders off on his own and into the bathroom where he splashes water on his face. Leaving the bathroom, Liam sits in the reception lobby and watches as various individuals he recognizes enter the house, it is then he sees two people who he doesn't recognize, a boy and a girl, who then go up to Liam and introduce themselves as Ryan Kovacs and Madison Lafontaine. Liam and Ryan barely converse before Ryan gets up to get drinks, leaving Madison and Liam to sit alone. Liam then takes notice of Madison listening to Nirvana and tries to start a conversation with her. However, it is then that Ryan returns and informs them that the service is about to start. Chapter 3: The First Day of School During spring break, Liam recounts that Kathy had only ever left her room to eat and that his dad had started developing an alcohol problem. He wakes up one night to witness his dad arguing with his grandparents over the phone, wanting there to be distance between them and the rest of the family. Then, on the last day before school starts again, Liam wakes up to find his dad screaming and breaking things, in a worry, Liam runs into the living room, to which his sister runs up to him and hugs him, with a mark across the face where her dad had struck her. Liam tries to control the situation, but the conflict ends with John storming out of the house angrily. Kathy requests to sleep in Liam's room as it is the only one that has a lock, Liam agrees to this and stays up all night long on the couch. The next day, Liam heads off to school, and like he did before the break, stays in for recess working. He is approached by Leah Patterson who confides that Liam can trust her with anything and talk to her if he needs. Liam shrugs her off, despite being distraught as he still has feelings for her. Liam's teacher, Ms. Williams, then tells Liam to go outside for recess for once, and he nods in agreement. That night, Liam arrives home late, to find Kathy at the dinner table alone, when he questions her about their dad's whereabouts, she tells him that he still hasn't returned home. Liam understands and heads into his room where he begins to sob uncontrollably. It is then that he gets a notification from his computer. Film Adaptation Visit The Rain of April (film) Links *Jurassic Park Legacy Hosted Forum *The Rain of April - Figment Preview Category:Junior High of the Dead Category:Series Installment Category:Spin-Off